


Love, Kindness, Empathy and Sarcasm

by Denalie24



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denalie24/pseuds/Denalie24
Summary: I, I’m just not cut out for this.” he exploded. “I couldn’t even hug you correctly! We used to hug each other all the time after a performance.  What was so different about today?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the M.A.C for the encouragement! And RookandPawn for the readthrough.

Ilderton Area, Hometown Stars - 2:15pm

She found him, as she thought she would, looking at the display case in the lobby. There was a small meet and greet to get to as well as the second event in about 3 hours, but here he was, looking at a collection of medals and trophies from long ago.

“Scott?” she called moving towards him. “Everything alright?”

He turned, looking more uncomfortable than he had during his speech.

“Tess - what in the world are we doing here? We just dance on ice, and keep getting honored and expected to make speeches by ourselves. I’ve never made a public speech without you before. I’ve talked at schools but nothing like this,” Scott rambled. “It’s awkward and weird and everyone stares and you and expects great things to come out and I just…”

“Can’t handle it?” Tessa sighed. She knew, by looking at him earlier that his speech was not going to go well. The words were fine but Scott was so used to having her chime in during speeches that he was beyond tense. Add that to the engagement announcement and he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Ok, Scott, do you know where Jackie is? I can find her to help calm you down.”

Scott looked up, displaying even more panic. “That’s half the problem,” he said softly. 

Tessa frowned, confused. “Scott, I haven’t seen you in person for a while, you are going to have to use your words for this one, “she said jokingly, trying to to snap him out of it.

“That’s just it, I have to use my words. T, we never have to use our words. I was sitting between you and Jackie and literally did not know which way to lean. Your joke about which one to take on the stage? I knew in my head that you and I were going up there but my body actually froze. My words on stage came out completely wrong and I’m going to be crucified for it. I, I’m just not cut out for this.” he exploded. “I couldn’t even hug you correctly! We used to hug each other all the time after a performance. What was so different about today?”

She sighed, knowing exactly what was happening. Scott always kept his personal life , as did she, so separate from his work life and today there was overlap. This was the first time, since May, that personal and work had collided. The trip to Marjoca was a little different, small crowd, less cameras, actual activities to keep busy with. 

“I’m ok with just you and just her but together my brain and body gets so confused. I love her, and I love you, in different ways of course, but why is this so difficult? Why can’t I touch either of you?”

Just then there was a small commotion at the end of the hall. The event organizer came bustling up to usher them to the small meet and greet. Tessa leaned forward a little and spoke softly and quickly. 

“I think I know what is happening but there is no time to talk now. Concentrate on getting through the meet and greet and the next ceremony. You don’t have to speak at that one, just me. Don’t worry about who you can and can’t touch, just, let’s go out there as a team. Together.”

Scott slowly pulled himself together, breathing heavily. She could see the moment he snapped into competition mode.

“Okay T, let’s do this.

They turned and slowly walked down the hall, not touching or talking, steps out of sync. Gradually, their bodies fell into practiced lines and old habits, not quite in sync but not as obviously disconnected. By the time they reached the photo opp setup, a bit of the old connection, born of long training, had returned.


	2. Museum London, Hometown Stars, 7:15 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the M.A.C for the inspiration!

Museum London, Hometown Stars, 7:15 PM

He found her this time, in a quiet corner of the reception room, gathering her thoughts. 

“Still can’t hug you T, care to explain?” Scott said offering her the glass of water he had brought.

She sighed, accepting the glass of water and draining half of it. “Scott, how do we communicate? Do we usually talk, text, e-mail even?”

Scott paused for a minute before answering. “Well, no. Normally I see you in person but...oh.”

They hadn’t spent significant time in each others company since May. There had been a few practices and of course the tour in Japan but Newfoundland was the last time they had actually “hung out”. He was always flying to Florida to see Jackie and she was always off at a sponsor meeting, shoot or event. Add school to the mix and they had spent less time together than ever had, including post-2008 surgery.

“Our communication has always relied on proximity and touch, Scott. Add to that you have another focus now, of course we are out of sync.” Tessa exhaled, finishing the water with an audible glup. “We need time to make things work and we don’t have that anymore.”  
“Doesn’t explain why I can’t hug you properly though. I managed to hug everyone else but couldn’t even comfort you when you were crying? I physically can’t.” Scott said moresly, fidgeting with his hands. “Got an explanation for that one?” 

“You don’t want to appear improper. Your brain is literally telling you ‘Don’t touch T, everyone is watching, they could get the wrong idea, I have a fiancee now’. Whereis your instinct is to hug me like you always have, your brain is fighting your body’s reaction. Our relationship always needed work, and we simply haven’t done the work”. She shifted in her seat, the events of the day seemed to catch up with her. Her face looked tired in a way he hadn’t seen in a long while, like she was repressing her real feelings in an effort to convey perfection.

“Why don’t you have a problem with touching me then? You had no problem with hugging me, touching my hand or back. Why me and not you?” Scott murmured, confused and a bit frustrated. “Why aren’t you fighting your instincts?”

“Because I, “ Tessa broke off, noticing one of the event organizers heading their way. “We are going to need to make time to talk about this later. As with everything lately, we are out of time.”

Scott watched her get up gracefully, face shifting into her public persona, and greet the organizer before turning around himself to look for his family. They moved to opposite sides of the room, but unlike earlier, occasionally glancing around to see where the other was. When it came time to leave he looked up and waved goodbye, not wanting to disrupt her time with her family. She smiled and waved, continuing her conversation.


End file.
